Sasuke x Sakura Month 2016
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: SS month 2016 with all 31 prompts... (released on their days) might have broken a rule or two. Rated T. Sasuke x Sakura SasuSaku Please read and review.
1. Day One Necromancer

**Day one: Necromancer**

 **A/N: Alright I decided to participate in this year's SasuSaku month 2016. I personally might not agree with some of the rules or love the prompts but I thought I would do my best to try and adhere to them. However IF I don't I'm sorry… and I can't really be made to care.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Definition:**  
 _Noun  
A person who practices necromancy; a wizard or magician.  
_ **Necromancy**  
 _Noun  
The supposed practice of communicating with the dead, especially in order to predict the future.  
Witchcraft, sorcery, or black magic in general._

 **Summary: AU Sasuke is with Orochimaru but he and Sakura hadn't met. He wants answers about the death of his clan so he goes to see a sorceress he hears of.**

 __This was a joke, it had to be, none of this could be real… right? Lest that'd be what Sasuke was asking himself as he walking into the small shop filled with strange scents and other things. He had heard, through the grape vine or Orochimaru's minions, here in this strange place, there was a necromancer, a witch, a sorceress, whatever it was you wished to call her, she resided here. He sighed heavily looking around at the lowly lit shop that now, seemed far larger on the inside than it had from the front entrance. Candelabra's burned against the walls, incense alight casting its scent's in the air, and in the back at a table sat what appeared to be a doll.

He crept closer to the strange thing and had he been anyone else would have jumped when her eyes opened. Pale green met black as her head tilted ever so slightly, her lips parted just so, pale skin only intensified by the candle light and she slowly stood. He saw now her hair, pink like Sakura blossoms flowed down her back, small braids and charms woven into the locks. She circled him, head still tilted finger barley grazing him as she sauntered back to face him.

"You wish for answers?" she spoke and his smooth façade faltered for a moment, he hadn't expected her voice so sound so… innocent when she herself looked far from it.

"Yes." 'Twas his only reply and she all but danced away from him gesturing to the other seat at the table. He took a moment to take her in wholly, a deep red and black outfit clung to her body. The top was closer to that of a bralette than an actual top, her skirt hung low across her hips exposing tattoos and other markings. He noticed similar charms on the dress as he had seen in her hair.

He slowly sat down across from her looking at the various things on the table, a crystal ball and Ouija board. He raised a black brow as she gathered a few items from around them and laid them out along the table.

"What do you wish to know?" she questioned with the same startling voice.

"My Clan, I want to know why they were slaughtered." He paused "How I defeat the one who killed them."

"These are answers I cannot change, are you so sure you wish to know?" she questioned making a motion for his hand and as he extended it towards her palm up her own pressed against it and slowly glowed green. It didn't hurt rather felt strangely pleasant… to the point where he hadn't noticed she had cut him and taken some of his blood putting it into a small pestle along with some other things grinding it until it was a paste.

"I can more than handle the answers." He insisted and she made a tutting with her tongue.

"No one is ever truly ready to hear those they have lost tell them what they want to find." She replied smoothly rubbing the paste onto her hands in a pattern before closing her eyes again reaching for his own hands to which he placed in hers. The same green light appeared and she slowly said things in a tongue he could not hope to decipher.

"All of them killed were they not?" she asked and he gave a simple 'yes' in reply.

"Your brother killed them… you wish to know why…" her eyes slowly opened and they were a different color, almost all the green was gone from them now replaced with black almost matching his own.

"Correct…" he replied seeing as her eyes seemed to move past him rather than focus on him.

"I feel them… a mother and father…" she paused "Yours?" her eyes closed again. "The head of your clan and his wife… yes… yours…" she spoke slowly her voice cracking no longer as smooth as it had been.

"You feel them?" his voice was measured and she only nodded her eyes opening again and her lips parted.

"They told you to run… you did… _he_ told you to hate him… you did… such a good little boy…" she cooed softly a hint of teasing in her otherwise even tone. He gave a soft glare and she tutted again.

"None of that." She chastised softly reminding him of his mother in that moment, in that tone, in the way she was looking at him… rather into him it seemed.

"Your brother is still alive… you hate _him_ … you want to kill _him_ … want _him_ to pay for what _he_ did to you…" she whispered leaning closer to him until her face was inches from his own.

"Tell me why he killed them." he repeated and she let out an airy breath too calm for the situation they were in, for the feeling he had around him.

"To keep you safe," 'Twas her simple reply and he let out a low growl in return she repeated the noise. "There were talks of things they wish not to speak of… plots of things they wish not to tell… whispered of things that would have ended so much… all for the grasp of control." She breathed and sat back again her eyes closing.

"Liar." He snapped and her eyes opened suddenly looking very dangerous as she clambered across the small table till she sat on it her nails digging into his shoulders like needles.

"I. Never. Lie." Her voice was dangerous and low her nails moving up along his neck leaving angered marks in return. "The dead never lie." The same dangerous venom laced tone. Her fingers raked along his skin until they were at the back of his head and she kept them there as a warning.

"You wanted the truth, said you could handle it… yet it appears you cannot just like so many others." She whispered her hands gripping on his hair and forcing him to look up towards the darkened ceiling.

"Tell me…" she purred her lips grazing across the exposed skin of his neck. "Still want to know _his_ weakness… the weakness of your _brother_." She trailed up with feather light touches but her grip still like iron in his hair.

"Yes." He chocked out suppressing a shudder at her actions. She let out a soft giggle against his skin the vibration causing a shudder to rip from him. Her lips trailed along his skin ever so softly until she reached his ear.

"You." It was the only word she spoke before nipping at the earlobe for just a moment and releasing her grip on his hair moving back to her spot with a motion so fluid it should not have been human. He likened it to a cat stalking prey only in reverse.

Sasuke watched as she let out a full body shudder accompanied by a shaken breath her eyes were closed and when she opened them again her eyes looked as they had before.

"What do you mean 'you' how can I be a weakness…" he asked but she had stood up walking over and scrubbing the mixture from her hands until they were red.

"That was all I was given… I can't help but find interest in your past… the dead told much yet still kept so quiet…" she looked back at him a slight predatory look in her eyes and a lick of her lips before she dried off her hands and sat down again.

"If I came again do you think they would… tell you more…" he asked slowly the strange feeling leaving the room making it feel peaceful.

"They might, I cannot control them." she said braiding a section of her hair. Sasuke stood up and nodded

"Then I'll be back in a few days." He replied to which she let out a pleased sound though he couldn't have been sure.

"Never told me your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke." He paused "Yours?"

"Sakura." It was all she said before he nodded and left the small shop walking out into the cool night air and let out a long breath he hadn't known he was holding. His hands grazed over where hers had scratched him, feeling a shudder come over him. Oh he would more than defiantly be back.

 **A/N: Good? Bad? Meh? I know nothing about necromancy I googled it and read up on it for about 5 minutes and decided eh what the hell. Sorry if it's way off or sucks. Like I said… I'm trying my best here.**


	2. Day Two Asylum

**Day two Asylum**

 **A/n: Day two… even if I might have written this 5** **th** **or something like that… my brain is unable to go in any sort of actual order. Trigger warning for mentions of mental illness, and suicide (though not explicitly stated it's implied).**

 **Summary: Sasuke's back but he's not the same.**

She was visiting again, she was his doctor, and she had to check in on him every few days. She took a deep breath before unlocking the door and entering his rooms. He was sitting in the corner rocking.

"Sasuke." She spoke and wild eyes met her in return. She replaced the tray of food with a fresh one and sat at the chair by the door. He half walked half crawled to the tray watching her with a measured stare as he ate.

"How are you today?" she asked and he didn't reply for a long time.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?" she asked but didn't get an answer for another several minutes. His hands scraped along his neck where the curse mark laid.

"Do you want me to look at it?" she asked and dodged the bowl that was launched at her head her eyes wide with fear. He would do this… he would try to attack her she never got angry with him, she never yelled at him. She let it happen, let it work itself out.

"No." the reply was a low dangerous growl and she resumed her position in the chair by the door.

"Then how can I make the pain go away."

"Kill me." It would have been a startling reply to anyone else the way his now red eyes bore into her soul.

"You know I cannot, I will not, do that." She told him and it was met with another growl.

This was how most meetings went; she'd stay there for at least one meal making sure he ate, making sure medications were ingested through the food. Some days were worse, some days better.

The next day was a better day. They talked, he didn't throw anything, he didn't growl, he let her close, let her seal the mark just a little more, let her look at his eyes. He asked that she not go so she stayed. Stayed for long hours until he drifted off into a restless sleep. That was when she left not knowing who would meet her when he awoke.

Several days later and it was far worse. She entered and he launched himself at her like a coiled spring. She fought him off, called for backup, was given a needle and injected it into him. Slowly the grip around her neck loosened she panted, coughed, and left.

Naruto was there, he looked at her worriedly as she sat against the outside of the door and healed her bruising skin.

"I'm fine." She lied her world had started going back yet that hadn't been the worst. The worst one was when his curse mark came out, sedatives did very little against him then.

She stayed away for a few days, a way that he would know what he did was wrong. She came back he was nice, he apologized seemed to know. But that was Sasuke… not the other one.

She hadn't come up with a name for the other person that seemed to embody the man that she once loved. There was Sasuke, who would talk, even with few words, he wouldn't attack her. Then there was the other one. She hadn't come up with a name, and he hadn't offered one… it seemed like two polar opposites.

This continued week after week… month after month… year after year. Many scars along her skin from his attacks. Many tears along her cheeks from her broken sobs.

This was a good day. She was healing his eyes which had been bleeding.

"Sakura…" he spoke and she made a sound for him to continue. "Thank you, for everything." He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for all I've done." She hadn't realized she had been crying until his hand wiped the tears away to which she jumped at the touch. His hand retracted as though it burned, this time it didn't.

"It's ok…" she offered wiping her own face with the sleeve of her medic coat. "Not your fault…" she added.

The next week was a bad week, the whole week. He had to be strapped down, he had to be sedated. They had found him clawing at the walls blood on them, blood on him, where it came from no one knew for certain. His eyes continued to bleed so many from there. His skin covered in gashes caused by his own hands just scratching against the skin.

Sakura was sitting next to his bed, new room, bigger window, she thought it'd help. She was feeding him and he'd reject half of what she offered. It was a bad week.

Next several were fine, they weren't good, but they weren't as bad.

She resigned herself to the fact that this was Sasuke now. He wasn't the same; he was hardly as she remembered, there were less good days, more bad days, as he descended into madness.

Naruto tried to visit, Sasuke tried to kill. Sakura tried to calm, they all were bleeding by the end.

Madness claimed him after a few years… their hadn't been any good days for a long time… only ok days… only bad days. No more good days.

She still sobbed when he passed; still felt her heart breaking as the blood just pooled on the ground. As she tried to save him. It didn't work. He had gone too far, done too much to himself. How she didn't know at the time… she had walked in and saw blood. His blood. All over the floor. She struggled to save him the others trying to help but they knew, as she did. He was gone. He had died. The madness had claimed too much.

There was a funeral attended by those who knew him… how he used to be. Sakura knew how he was… known who he had become yet she still cried harder than anyone.

She took comfort in the idea that there was no more madness, that he was happy, with his family, with his brother, no more pain. No more curse mark, no more demons.

 **A/n: End. Sorry if it sucks.**


	3. Day Three Old Habits Die Hard

**Day three old habits die hard**

 **[A/n: making it up as I go along]**

She didn't want him to leave again, she wished he'd stay. Yet she knew, deep down that he'd have to. She knew he would have to leave and go off someplace far, someplace she really wouldn't know. She might get a letter every once in a while she might not. It depended on him, on where he was, on how he was, on if he felt it was safe to write.

Sasuke really was very sentimental, you wouldn't know it by looking at him or seeing how he acted but he was. He kept every letter she had written to him, he knew she'd keep everyone he'd written to her, but he kept them all as well.

It was the night before he was going to leave again, after he'd tended to her making sure she was ok. Sarada was asleep down the hall but her parents were up not talking much but spending time with one another. They chatted about little things, he made promises he might not keep and she in turn accepted them as though he would.  
They were lying next to one another, skin pressed to skin, after **[well you know… rules state I can't write it but I can imply it]**. She felt sad not wanting him to go. Not wanting him to leave. She wanted him to see what she would see from their child, she wanted him to see her go into the Chunin exams, see her pass them, see her have her first date (which would go over so well), first everything in her teenage years. She knew he didn't want to miss any of it either.

"You will come back right…" she whispered into the night slowly moving her gaze to meet his own. He let out a laugh, or for him what could be considered as such.

"Tch, so annoying." He chided though it was in jest, what used to be an insult had turned into a sign of affection. She nuzzled against his neck lightly her hands idly toying with his hair.

"That's not an answer…" she whispered in his ear and he shuddered slightly

"I will come back…" he kissed her head "I promise, and that I won't break…"

"Alive?" she asked and he laughed again

"Alive…"

"In one piece…" she smirked making a cheap shot at his prosthetic arm.

"In the same number of pieces I am in now…" he chided pinning her below him watching as her hair fanned out around her on the pillow beneath her head.

"Before her Chunin exams?"

"I'll try…" he kissed her neck

"Before she gets married…" he bit down to which she let out a breathless sound.

"I'll kill him…" he growled and continued his actions

"Let her be happy…"

"Only if he knows I'll kill him if he hurts her…" he stated simply and soon his actions were continuing elsewhere

 **[A/n: can't write this maybe I'll write a good smut scene later on in another drabble]**

The next morning the family was at the gate Sakura smiling sadly watching him check his things one last time. He hugged Sarada gently telling her some words of affection or encouragement.

"Sakura…" he spoke and she looked at him with sadness in her eyes as he tapped two fingers to her forehead, "Thank you." She hugged him again before he slowly let go and started off again.

 **[A/n: I tried…]**


	4. Day Four Slice of Life

**Day four: slice of life**

 **A/N: one of the few (per the 'rules') featuring Sarada. I didn't know really how else to write this…**

Sarada kneeled at the graves placing flowers on the freshly tilled earth. They were gone, both of them now. She was older now… in her late 20's married with her own family but it didn't make the actions any easier, the feelings any less.

They were gone, her mother and her father… one and then another shortly after. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had passed first… would she still have one parent? Sakura had died ambushed on a mission with her husband. It had been days before anyone knew they were in trouble… several more before the rescue group found them. Several more before her injuries proved far too much.

Sarada had never once seen her father so angry, Naruto either. Both were in a rage their demons controlling their emotions and they went on a rampage that no one could stop… because the only person that could had passed. Her body cold, unbreathing, unmoving, being prepared for a funeral.

It wasn't more than a month before she knew he was slipping after her. He talked even less… saw little joy from his grandchildren, his other children. He barley ate, his eyes once a deep black, seemed almost grey. Sarada didn't know if he could even see at all by the end of it… knowing how their clan's key note ability had once caused him to go blind before.

She remembered screaming at him in pain and rage asking him to at least look at her. When he finally did every breath failed to fuel more words. His eyes were overflowing with pain, she was gone. His wife, his lover, the mother of his children. Gone.

She ran and hugged him and for the first time in her life, he cried, it wasn't loud the way Naruto's had been. It was silent and that broke her heart more than if he had made any sound at all.

"Papa…" she whimpered feeling how broken he was. "I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over like it was the only life line she had.

"I miss her… more than anything." He whispered brokenly, voice hoarse.

"I miss her too…" she took in a shaken breath "But she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself…" she wiped the tears from both their faces "You know she wouldn't…"

"I know… but I can't…" he didn't finish. "I'm here because of her. I had you because of her, she didn't give up on me… because I'd given up on myself." He told her and she shook her head.

"She was the strongest person I knew… but you're just as strong…" Sarada replied and slowly they went inside

It was another few months before she rushed him to the hospital, he wasn't responding any more… the doctors said nothing could be done… he was already too far gone as they stabilized him again. She sat vigil by his bed, wondering if her mother had done the same, probably.

"Sarada…" the voice like a ghost and she looked at him. Clutching his hand, too cold, in her own. "I love you, we love you." He whispered and that was it… his eyes slipped closed the heartbeat that had weakly been there was gone, flat lining. Her bottom lip quivered as they tried to resuscitate but it was too little too late. Her father was gone. Another funeral prepared. This time Naruto didn't break out into a rage, he seemed far too broken to do anything but cry.

So again… she listened to the words of condolences offered to her and her family. She stood tall un-breaking as they spoke.

This brought her back to the present. Placing flowers on the headstone her fingers tracing over both their names etched across its surface. Finally she cried, softly she cried… brokenly she cried. They were gone; she'd not follow for a long time. Yet she was almost comforted by the fact. Her father was no longer in pain… in any pain… his demons couldn't haunt him any longer. He could see his family, he could be with Mama. The thought that nothing could keep her parents apart was a comfort. No more long missions with little contact, no more unknowns. They'd be together…

"I love you…" she whispered wrapping her arms around herself feeling them behind her… as though they were hugging her too. Letting her know they had her… they loved her.

 **A/N: I'm sorry… it was an angst prompt.**


	5. Day Five Tag

**Day five: Tag**

 **A/N: full disclosure started these 3** **rd** **week of June (because I have work, school, skating, cosplay) and did not write all of them in order. If I find myself liking one of these I will let you know and or if you want to see one of these made into a multi-chapter thing, let me know. I also got stuck in choosing and literally used a random number generator. Also I realize this is supposed to be an angst/horror but I needed just a tiny bit of fluff after yesterdays.**

Summary: Young SasuSaku AU, non massacre AU.

Sakura ran away giggling happily at her counterpart as he in turn chased after her. Mikoto and Mebuki watched the two happily as they played in the cool springtime air.

"Tag!" The male yelled his hand reaching the girl's back. She stopped and froze stunned before slowly turning and starting after as he too broke out into a fit of giggles. It seemed that the two could keep this up for hours so long as their legs would allow. The mother's laughed softly enjoying their tea and snacks while their husbands were a little ways off talking about whatever they were into come that moment.

"They could be good together don't you think?" Mikoto commented off handedly

"Yes, they seem to balance each other out just a bit." Mebuki replied softly they continued watching their children before they heard a thud followed by a screaming cry. Mebuki sighed with a laugh and stood up scooping her sobbing daughter in her arms cooing to her softly while Mikoto came over looking at a glaring, pouting, Sasuke.

"What happened?" the Uchiha woman asked her youngest and he huffed and crossed his arms

"She cheated…" he pouted

"Did not!" Sakura screamed in return rubbing her head where it had gotten bumped.

"Did too!" He yelled back and the pair glared at one another the mother's trying not to laugh.

"Did not!" she spat back crossing her arms "You changed your eyes." She pouted with a huff.

"You're so annoying!" he yelled back turning his back on the girl who defiantly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sakura… that's enough…" Mebuki chastised and Mikoto covered her mouth, they might balance each other out.

"Sasuke…" she said softly sitting in front of her son "Did you use your sharingan?" she asked her voice had a hint of firmness to it and finally Sasuke nodded. "That's not very fair…" she replied and turned him around "Go say sorry…"

"But mom…" Sasuke started and she gave a look to which he huffed at and went over to the sniffling pink haired girl.

"I'm sorry I cheated… and made you fall… and called you a liar…" he said not looking at her but rather the dirt at his feet.

"I'm sorry I yelled…" she replied softly.

Several years later

They were walking back through the village after a mission as a team Kakashi had already left and Naruto was making a bee-line for the ramen stand.

"My mom said you could come over for dinner…" Sasuke started looking at his pink haired companion.

"I'd like that." She smiled softly at him and gave a dangerous smirk. Her pace quickened slightly to which he raised a brow. She tapped his shoulder and let out a laugh "Tag…" she called and broke off in a dead run to which he scoffed and activated his sharingan. In moments he was caught up and ahead of her, as she was not paying attention she slammed right into him his arm grabbed her own as she started falling back.

"So annoying." He jested and she stuck out her tongue.

"Cheater." She replied and they broke out into a laugh his arm slung around her shoulders as they decided to walk next to one another.

After dinner Sasuke walked her home and at her door step pressed his lips against her own before pulling back slowly.

"Tag." He whispered in her ear watching as her eyes widened significantly. "You're it." He added before all but vanishing in a flash leaving Sakura stunned on her pouch before finally going inside feeling giddy as ever.

 **A/N: K I honestly Didn't know where any of this was gonna go… but I'm not mad at it!**


	6. Day Six Watch the Queen Conquer

**Day Six Watch the Queen Conquer**

 **[a/n: alright so I can't think of a way to make this angst/horror I can figure out how to make this mystery/crime SO I'm breaking the rules and switching the theme of this one with day seventeen which is Entropy because I can't figure out how to make that one mystery/crime but I can figure out a good idea for angst/horror and guess what I'm a rebel]**

 **Summary: Sakura is the daughter of one of the nation's biggest crime lords and since he passed she inherits the 'family businesses' she knows there is a mole and she knows who it is, she just has to see if she can't make an ally out of an enemy**

She had discovered him working as some kind of a grunt in the family, discovered he might be a mole, the reason things had to be done more carefully. So she made him her personal guard because as they say, keep your friends close but enemies closer.

"You don't talk much do you…" she spoke up looking from her desk of paperwork. What her family did, what she ran wasn't all bad. When her father passed Sakura, being a doctor by trade offered care to those who couldn't get it… she figured saving a life balanced out the killing. In her mind anyway, she was raised around this though her father would say for her to leave when he would, she personally couldn't have blood on her hands, and someone else did the killing.

"No." it was his answer as she turned with a sigh looking at him over her reading glasses.

"You just… stand there… watching…"  
"Protecting, I'm your guard remember." He smirked and she stood up sauntering over to where he stood.

"You never really told me much about you…" she whispered her delicate fingers wrapping around the black tie at his neck. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black blazer, black slacks, and a black tie. He was the perfect picture of what a guard should look like. She smirked and idly played with the cord that went into his ear.

"Was I supposed to Mistress?" he asked and was almost taken aback by the light airy giggle she released

"Helps to know the person watching your back… so you can know if you can really trust them," her voice a low purr, send a shiver down his spine. This had not been a part of his deal with the agency, he wasn't meant to have gotten so close to her, he was supposed to find out what he could and so far what he found out was good but as he guard was that she did surgeries on dying people, saved children, hell she had a few rescue animals. It had been several months of the same; every paper she signed showed nothing illegal, nothing immoral even. She was smart, possibly more so than her father, there were never any traces of the ugly side of her life. What's worse, he found her completely and utterly stunning. He would have to take her home, follow her as she shopped and he saw nothing he didn't like; she was a beautiful woman to him. Not just in looks, but in personality. She never denied a patient, never willingly caused harm herself. Sakura Haruno was far from the evil presence of her father before her. He was ruthless, blood hungry, unforgiving madman, and utterly demon like.

"What do you want to know?" he asked his voice mimicking the same tone as hers.

"Everything," she paused sitting on the edge of her desk one leg crossing over the other causing the well fitting black dress to expose more of her porcelain toned skin. He gave her a predatory smirk and advanced on her, his body trapping from going forwards the desk keeping her from moving back.

"Sure you can handle knowing everything?" he smirked watching color tint her cheeks

"Pretty sure…" her voice was low looking at him with those wide emerald toned eyes accented by a neutral toned smoky eye, a touch of eyeliner, and mascara that accented them well. He smirked and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm here to protect you, to keep you happy, to aid you in any way I can." His voice came out like a possessive growl, dangerous, a warning.

"Prove it…" her heart was pounding in her chest being so close to him and soon his lips were pressing against her own. Her hands made their way from the desk, up his chest, and into his hair. He pulled back only slightly.

"You know who I am?" he asked and she nodded softly he let out a low sigh "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He admitted and she didn't show anything akin to surprise. "I'm not some street grown rat, I'm an agent with my goal being to take down your crime ring." She looked away for a long time letting out a slow deep breath.

"I know, I've known since he died; saw a few things that didn't add up, saw things not quite right…" she trailed off, "I don't agree with everything my father did…"

"You're a doctor, you're a top surgeon, if anyone found out this would ruin your career…" he said she had to have known that.

"My hospital won't take everyone; many are rejected for one reason or another…"

"Even running a pro bono clinic out of your home is illegal…" he chided and she nodded again

"We could work together you know," she looked at him again. "I can sell out the rest of what we have, use it to fund an actual clinic… you can hunt them down lock them up."

"You know how many enemies that will make? It will still be dirty money going into your clinic…"

"I know the enemies I will make but if you promise to protect me I ought to be fine." She kissed along his neck gently her hands resting on his shoulders fingers pressing into the muscles of his back. "I'll make a deal, take a plea… I want immunity…" she whispered against his skin and he reluctantly pushed her back.

"Plans first, sex later." He smirked and she pouted

"I have some of them sold out, the people fired and gone…" she whispered and reached over to a pile of papers. "Could this settle your department enough to let me continue without interruption?" she asked and he looked over the papers eyes widening at some of the numbers written, he hadn't known that much would have been in the Opioides alone.

"I think it will… how much longer to get rid of all of it?"

"It will take another 6 months to get rid of the drugs and at least a year for weapons… and everything else I'm still trying to get numbers on…" she told him and he nodded

"You have all their names and contact info too that's good…" he noted

"My little black book." She smirked "Well part of it, the actual one I won't give you yet…" she leaned back on her hands.

"I'll give this to them tonight, do you have anyone else to guard you while I'm gone?" he asked and she raised a brow

"You think someone is actually trying to hurt me?"

"I think someone might." He replied and she shook her head, she didn't have guards she didn't see the need… until now apparently.

"Fine… then come with me…" he said "You can sit in the office you don't have to talk to anyone. He said and she sighed nodding and started cleaning up everything on her desk locking it all in a safe.

"And this will keep them occupied for a while?" she asked again and he nodded. The pair left her office at the group's headquarters locking the door to her office on her way out. No one there questioned the two; he was her guard he went where she went it was as simple as that. When they got in her car, he drove and she slipped a jacket on placing the hood up and hiding her hair, she also put on some sunglasses as well.

When they arrived he put her in his office and left getting the director and explaining what was happening, said person all but stormed his way into the office where Sakura was sitting far too casually in Sasuke's desk chair.

"Give me one reason not to have you cuffed right now." The man stated and she in turn raised a brow and looked at Sasuke.

"Because I won't give you anything else, I'm not connected to any of that, I've never seen those people in my life, I've never touched any of those products or hired anyone to distribute them, you'd hold me for a day maybe two at most, I'd be let go and it'd only strengthen my… let's call them a clan… resolve." Her voice was relaxed and Sasuke concurred that she was in fact very smart.

"What do you want?"

"Well an introduction would be nice." She sighed almost sounding bored.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said "Now what do you want."

"Now I see where Sasuke get's his bedside manner." She laughed and he let out a dangerous sound to which she put up her hands. "I'm tired of this, running all of this, I have far better things to be doing with my time than running a crime ring," the bored tone was back. "I'm getting rid of everything and everyone; in turn you will get all the information of the products, where we got them, who was selling them, and where they are." She licked her painted lips in a casual manner. "All I ask in return is complete immunity and a personal guard while they are arrested and sent to trial."

"Depending on what you get us-"

"Anything you want, promise me my immunity, in writing and I will give you everything." She countered firmly and Kakashi sighed

"I'm guessing you want Sasuke as your guard?" she only nodded her head

"He can relay you information easily and I've grown quite fond of him, what he lacks in talkativeness he makes up for in devotion." She gave him a sultry look to which the other shifted slightly.

"Fine, I'll contact the DA…" he turned and looked at Sasuke "Keep her here." He said firmly and left closing the door behind him.

"Didn't think I'd be snapped at." She sounded annoyed "Thought I didn't have to talk to anyone…"

"I didn't think you would but he spotted you walking in with me and when I didn't answer he pushed past me." He sighed, sitting on his desk and looked at her; yeah she looked way too comfortable the way a predator does once they have gotten their prey.

"Some bodyguard you are." She all but snorted and his eyes narrowed as he leaned over her in the chair.

"It will not happen again, Mistress." He smirked and her cocky expression faded. She sighed and woke up his computer making a cutesy face until he unlocked it once he did all she wanted to do was watch stupid online videos and look at special needs pets.

"You don't seem like the head of a crime ring…" he finally stated and she looked at him with that same expression from before

"That's kind of the point, I never wanted to be here." She told him softly "Father left it to me and I didn't think I had much of a choice… so when I was tipped off there was a cop here I was excited." She laughed "Relieved even…" she let out a tired sigh and for the first time her façade fell revealing this all was wearing heavy on her mind. She was looking at her lap playing with the hem of her skirts.

"Hey," he started and sighed kneeling next to her, "Look at me…" when she didn't he lifted her head to meet his eyes. "We are going to end this…" he told her and took a deep breath before kissing her softly again in an attempt to cheer her up and also get the same mood back he had seen earlier. They separated and she offered a kind smile.

"You don't have to do anything like that… not to me, not with me… you're not protecting some cover…" she laughed

"I'm not doing it because of that… I'm doing it because I want to." He said and sat back on his desk as Kakashi knocked and then opened the door a stack of papers and a few people with him.

"We're granting your immunity under the notion that since your father died no one decent has been… disposed of and taking into account how much you've given us already, far more than we'd known." Kakashi said and set the papers in front of her.

"This would be?" she asked idly flipping through them.

"Your immunity under the notion you testify against your… clan, as you put it and your late father." She nodded reading it over. "And that you will be protected by Sasuke for the remainder of the phasing out." Kakashi added

"We understand why you are phasing out of everything instead of just ending it, very smart move." Another man spoke from behind him and she gave him a coy smile

"If I ended it all at once I'd have a target on my back in a matter of moments so I working my way from least to most profitable." She looked at Sasuke. "Getting rid of the little guys so the more powerful ones think they are safe until the end."

"We checked your bank records," a different one stated

"Figured you would find anything weird?"

"Just a lot of slightly ironic charity donations," the man laughed his name was Shikamaru.

"Figured you'd get a kick out of it," She smirked and read over the papers before signing her name. "Now if you don't mind I have been here too long and someone might have noticed, I have surgeries to do tomorrow so if you can excuse me…" she stood up putting her jacket on again and hiding her features. She started walking out of the building with Sasuke in tow.

"Where to now?" he asked once they got to the car

"Home I'm tired…"

 **[a/n: I think I will continue this later, I kinda like it… might use it for another prompt for this.. thinking strongly for "Bonnie and Clyde"]**


	7. Day Seven Animal Kingdom

**Day Seven: Animal Kingdom**

 **[A/n: this is an idea that's been in my head for a bit and I figured I'd try it out…]**

 **Summary: They live in a very strange world, humans are all but a rarity, vampires reign supreme using the last humans as food slaves, their biggest enemy are Neko hunters. There are many other mythological creatures in this world as well. They are both top Neko hunters attempting to find a way to infiltrate a massive base and take it down.**

"Let me see the map again…" he asked for the umpteenth time Sakura sighed and dug it out of her back before spreading it out. They were staying a few towns away plotting a small -quiet- operation to take down this base. They knew there were humans in there, knew there could be causalities of the humans if they weren't careful and they were already a dying species as it was.

She watched him as his ears twitched in concentration staring at it until he nodded and handed it back, she didn't put it away this time.

"I know the plan Sasuke…" she cooed softly and cuddled up to him purring gently he sighed and rubbed her ear.

"I know it's just a lot to think of," came the reply and they started to drift off.

When morning came they ate and went over the plan… again. They waited until the sun was high before running towards the base. They got in with little noise killing any vampires they saw on their way into the base. They entered and both faltered in their pace the stench of blood made both their heightened senses react violently, they retched before putting on masks just to try and get rid of the awful decay and iron smell that laced the air heavily.

"I don't think there's anything mortal in here…" She stated and Sasuke didn't want to agree but the smell wasn't good it didn't indicate anything good for the humans there. They took out some more vampires before finally getting to where the smell was strongest they got the door opened and Sakura couldn't stop the vomit that came from her mouth Sasuke pulled her back out of the room as bugs and other horrid scents filled the half. He blocked her view, he'd seen a lot in a matter of moments. Sakura was a medic as well as a hunter Sasuke knew this wouldn't be good for her to see, it would get her horribly upset.

"I'm calling backup…" he said and she nodded before changing from a simple mask to a full blown respirator which did wonders in blocking out the bulk of the stench. She slowly inched into the room using a red tinted light as not to startle the light deprived eyes of the humans.

They were chained to the floor so they couldn't reach one another, going into one arm was an IV that was filled with a cheap food supplement and on the other a slow pump that'd take a bit of blood every day all day, enough to keep them conscious and make it so their bodies would produce more. They were covered in sweat, the room was sweltering in its stuffy air, and who knew what else. They each had a bucket to urinate and defecate in yet it probably hadn't been sanitized ever. They were also being pumped full of antibiotics due to the appalling conditions and a few other drugs.

"Sakura…" his voice, muffled by his own respirator cause her to turn from her careful path and stare at him with broken eyes. He walked over and pulled her close resting his chin between his ears as he took in the site fully.

"I know not if they can be saved…" she whispered lowly

"We will know when backup gets here… they are going to take out the rest of these monsters and then come help us…" he replied.

It was hours before backup arrived several reacting the same way she had. They slowly eased more lights into the room, the humans barley responding to them at all. Sakura went around with the other medics unplugging the blood drawing machines and reverse them so they could at least get some of their strength back for what would come. It took hours to do just that on the 20 or so living humans in the room, the dead were taken out in bags. They were slowly responding to the treatment, some better than others. Even with the treatments, for some it was already too late and they too perished.

When the humans were taken to an intensive care area only 17 had survived fully. The hunters too went back to base and Sakura showered off the stench with Sasuke standing behind her supporting her as she shook from the sight once it finally actually hit her. He didn't make fun of her… he only kept her close, she was strong but she was meant to save people not watch them be turned into food slaves and some only to die once she arrived to save them.

For Sasuke it took several hours to aid her in calming down again so that he could get her to sleep, safely wrapped in his arms soft words and gentle purrs lulling her to sleep. It was restless, for them both, but they still knew the worst was yet to come.

 **[a/n: what did you think? I figured I'd try it out]**


	8. Day Eight Twist of Fate

**Day Eight Twist of Fate**

 **[a/n: so I got an idea from my cousin for this one and I figured welp that has some feels to it so let's try it but with a little twist… trigger warning mentions of suicide and possibly self-harm]**

 **Summary: Someone they loved has perished now they have to pick up the pieces and attempt to remember the life instead of the death. Slight AU**

 **[Vague summary is vague]**

Sasuke died, not at the hand of some enemy but at his own, it had shocked them all, Sakura most of all. She'd been taking care of him since he returned, she knew he wasn't stable but she hadn't thought he'd have killed himself. He'd tell her about demons and other things she didn't completely follow but they had gotten him on some medications she had thought progress had been made.

It seemed so sudden… she'd been there all the time, she'd visit at least once a day, making sure he took his medication and ate something… made sure he went outside or just had company. They had even left the compound went into the village and he had been doing so well.

Now, rain was pouring down from the darkened sky, it matched her tears well. She was trying to go back through the last weeks and figure out when he'd taken a nose dive. She'd seen the marks he left himself on his skin, she never said anything only fixed them but they too had stopped appearing for weeks.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered staring at the headstone; everyone had already left though Naruto remained and he too was sitting beside her crying.

"It's not your fault…"

"I should have seen something…" she replied with a tone that was probably too harsh but he forgave her.

"You couldn't have known…" came the gentle reply. They stayed there for a while longer before leaving.

Months passed and she still was saddened by his passing, she had loved him more than anything after all. She'd visit his grave every once and a while wanting so badly just to see him again.

She went on a mission and returned home grabbing her mail and filtered through before there was a letter addressed to her from Sasuke, the notion of it utterly terrified her and she didn't read it for another few days.

When she finally went about opening it she was sitting on her bed and all but chocked out a sob, it'd been dated from months ago…

 _Sakura,_

 _If you are reading this I'm not here anymore. This isn't some kind of note letting you know what I've done because you already know what I did. It's asking you to forgive me for it… I couldn't sleep; I didn't want to eat anymore… I stopped those cuts because you always looked so broken when you bandaged them… I didn't want you to have to go through this; it wasn't my intention to cause you such pain. My reasons could easily be seen as selfish but I've never been a giving person. There were too many demons plaguing my mind, too many horrid things going through my head. I've seen too much, though I'm sure you have as well, but I cannot live seeing them anymore._

 _I still feel him… as though he's not dead, as though he did take me and use me as his vessel, and for that I cannot do this any longer._

 _For that I am sorry… and I cannot thank you enough for all that you did for me… you never gave up on me even after I'd long since given up on myself. Please take care of yourself… I never was able to tell you how much I did love you… but like I said… I was never a giving person; at least you gave enough for us both…_

 _Thank you,_

 _Sasuke_

She wiped off the tears that blurred her vision and laid on her side, Sakura must have read it again and again until she couldn't cry anymore. She felt better, he wasn't in pain anymore, and for that she could be strong too.

 **[A/n: End]**


	9. Day Nine That Would be Enough

**Day Nine That Would be enough**

 **[A/n: Done with the angst/horror last one… though I think I switched one… I can't remember (wrote these out of order) but it will be noted in the author's note**

 **Also bunch of reviews that said several chapters were sad well that's angst for you... I know they are sad. They are meant to get you right in the feels.]**

 **Summary: Slight AU, Sasuke is captured and tortured until someone… with pink hair steps in**

 **[As Always, enjoy and review]**

His arms were chained above his head, his ankles shackled as well. The metal had rubbed his wrists and ankles until they bled. He had tried to get away only to be shocked again. The night the ANBU got him he almost just gave up and let them capture him, almost. Something stopped him or rather someone stopped him.

 _They others were knocked down but she hadn't been. He had tried to get her first judging by the tight black shorts she wore and the gray laced up top she was important in some way. It was dark and he couldn't see her features other than that she was defiantly a woman. The others were knocked down because as soon as he had gone for her they defended only increasing his theory. But they had put up a good fight he was weak and she stood there katana in hand, the long silver blade caught the moonlight she walked over to him her tall boots making a small sound. She held the sword in a vice grip and got right next to him putting it at his throat._

" _You tried attacking me first… why…" it came out more like a demand than anything else he smirked._

" _Your uniform is different, and you were at the front of the group figured you were important." He said using his arm guard to push the sword away._

" _That's why?" she sounded shocked and relived all at the same time. "Then you're right, I am the head medic of the ANBU and we are taking you back." She snarled and he did a fire style jutsu causing her to flip backwards a few times. He had to admit she did it very fluidly. Some trees caught fire and then he saw it. His eyes widened his face showed shock and still she walked towards him like she was going to kill him._

" _Sakura… you're in the ANBU?" she only nodded behind the mask he had seen the pink hair when she flipped back; she had still kept it short. Something from deep down in him awoke and he remembered the night he left he knew he had hurt her and he wasn't about to do it again on their first meeting. He kneeled to the ground his hands above his head and felt her bind them behind his back then knock him out._

This brought him back to the present he hadn't seen her and he wanted to. He wanted to ask her so many things, he didn't fully understand the reason but he needed to whenever someone came into his cell he asked for her and they never said anything. Finally they let him; she walked in mask on and sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked no hints of pleasantry in her tone.

"How did you get to be in the ANBU?" he asked and he noticed her hand clench for a moment.

"None of your concern… listen tomorrow you're getting questioned, I won't be in until about half way through I have other things I have to do…" she paused and took a deep breath "I hope not killing you was the right choice… I don't know whether or not I want to punch you in the face and scream at you in rage, or hug you and cry…" she said turning and left.

Now he was waiting for them to ask questions he would answer, his cell opened and in walked eight masked ANBU none of them Sakura, none of them women for that matter. Than it began, they never asked a question instead beat him up and tortured him for what seemed like days, he had no chakra they had put a block on it so he was screwed. In the back of his mind he was convinced Sakura made up her mind about wanting him alive or dead. He supposed that she chose to have him beaten and tortured for all he had done. He submitted to their torture and after a while heard the door to the cell open and they all froze. Sasuke was confused and looked up to see her at first he thought she was happy to see him so beaten as she walked up in front of him her hand clenched. He braced himself for her punch, the final blow to break him but instead he saw her turn and punched the closest ANBU shattering his mask, he fell to the ground and clutched his cheek glaring at her. He saw it then the tears dripping down her face falling onto the ground, he didn't have to see her face to know she was crying.

"I told you to question him; I said do not hurt or touch him… I told you that if he refused to leave and get me…" venom laced each word

"He's a traitor he deserves to die!" The ANBU she had punched, who had done most of the torturing, stood up and moved to attack him, but Sakura stepped in front of him blocking the attack from the knife he pulled, it plunged straight into her. The man stepped back in shock and she stood there for a few moments before leaving, the others ran to get help.

"If I survive this you are screwed…" she said slipping her mask to the back of her head. He saw her reach up and take out the knife hearing it clatter onto the ground. She turned around and smiled at him as blood dripped from her mouth.

"At least you got to see my face one last time…" she whispered hugging him gently; he felt the blood but could not do anything. She fell backwards falling on her side bleeding. He cried a lot that night, she was taken away and he wasn't told what happened. A few days later they released him on probation, and he ran to the hospital still beaten and ran to her room seeing Naruto sitting on the far side of her bed holding her hand softly. He looked at her and there was a tube in her throat breathing for her. She was hooked up to so many different things it scared him. Naruto looked up and he walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. The two sat there watching over their comrade.

"She saved my life…" he whispered softly and felt Naruto nod

"She loves you… Tsunade was pissed…" he said looking down at her still form. Sasuke grabbed her hand gently feeling how cold it was he inwardly cringed. He remembered everything they had gone through, her smiling face was always a constant. She was always so concerned about him, she always worried. This hadn't been the first time she had saved his life either. He thought back to the chunin exams she defended him then. He thought to their fight with Gaara… how she got hurt then too. He gripped her hand softly and just sat there looking at her face it was so pale her eyes closed. Naruto had left but he didn't, nurses came in to check on her and to see him. He didn't want anyone near her. He didn't want her to be hurt again.

 **[A/n: End, what did you think?]**


	10. Day Ten: F the Police

**Day Ten Fuck the Police**

 **[A/n: got this idea after watching the** _ **"slow mo guys"**_ **make a video about smashing spray paint cans with like a sledge hammer and axes… gave me an idea for this. Seriously watch that video it's awesome! ALSO I wrote this 2 weeks ago… before the mods decided to change it due to the fact that 'fuck the police' has ties to a lot of bad shit… AND I KNOW THIS I've known this for a while. So they changed it to Haters gonna hate but said we didn't have to change all of our work… good cause I'm still using it… have an issue with it PM me.]**

 **Summary: Sakura is a street artist; she's been tagging her works of droughts and cartoon dicks around the city for months. Her tag is a cherry blossom and the police ever annoyed with her antics have finally tracked her down.**

Sasuke didn't get it, there was no way she was the person doing this, besides being just about his age of mid-twenties, girls usually didn't do this kind of a thing. Nevertheless it was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and stunning figure… he shook his head dismissing the thought. He'd caught her tagging a work she'd been doing, and she didn't even fight it, she didn't run, she didn't say a single thing until they got to the station. Then, she ran her mouth just a bit and now he was having her sit in the interrogation room. He sighed taking her file and walked into the room placing a bottle of water in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura correct?" he asked and she only nodded looking at him through her thick black lashes. "You're confessing to those pictures around town correct."

"Yup." She smirked and sounded all too cocky about it he scowled back.

"Why did you do that?" he asked and she giggled, he was shocked by the sound.

"Simple, to get your attention… you're a cop… most of you like donuts and a bunch of you are generally dicks, seemed like a nice fit." She smirked and he put the file on the table pinching his nose with his fingers, she was going to be a headache.

"You vandalized private property…" he sighed and she made a tutting sound

"I created some art on decrepit looking places with a single purpose, the buildings which house squatters, druggies, and are unsafe are now being looked at." She leaned towards him on the table "Unsafe buildings are being torn down, rehab programs and shelters are being talked about… I like to think all I've done is fix a problem no one was looking at." She leaned back again. Sasuke was right, she was going to be a headache because she was right in her own sense, and those buildings had been problems for years owned by the bank or no one at all…

"Look, even if your intentions were valid that's not the proper way to go about things," he started leaning on his elbows "If you don't like what they are being used for go to city council and appeal them, don't spray paint a dick with donuts for balls! Or having the dick penetrating a donut…!" at that she busted out laughing and he glared before he had to fight the smile that almost wanted to creep on his face.

"Oh come on… Sasuke right?" she asked and he nodded "It's funny! It's not hurting anyone, I mean it literally is a 'fuck the police thing' it makes people laugh, the newscasters can't even talk about it without smiling, it's not like I made them anatomically correct!" he threw her hands up and he let out a long sigh

"What do you do for a living?" he asked and she smirked

"Vet." His mouth hung open and his brow rose

"You're a vet… you've got to be fucking kidding me…" he leaned back in his chair again. She giggled again. "You fix animals… what clinic?" he asked and she told him and he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm a vet, not a rapist, not a serial killer, and not a murderer, I did something funny and fixed a fucking problem so just go ahead and fine me so I can go home… I have a litter of puppies to bring into the world tomorrow."

"Your boss will find out…"

"My boss won't care." She shrugged and he gave her a look so she went on. "I own the clinic smarty pants." He groaned and stood up.

"Stay here…" he sighed and left filling out the paper work.

He couldn't be too mad at her, she was right… she hadn't' been hurting anyone and was helping to fix a problem that was in fact plaguing the city. He wrote her a ticket and walked back into the room where she was sitting on the table waiting for him to come back.

"Off." He commanded and she rolled her eyes before complying. He handed her the ticket and she signed it easily. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said and she hopped up from her chair following him out of the station.

"Do you have any pets?" she asked as she rode, next to him in the cruiser he shook his head. "You should get one."

"No."

"Oh come on I could see you as a cat person…"

"No…"

"Yeah defiantly a cat person…" she said and he got to her listed address. "Come on… let me invite you in for a drink… least I can do after just wasting your time…" she picked at her jacket and he sighed

"Fine…" it wasn't against the rules, the case was done and over he could have a drink in her apartment if he wanted. "You have pets don't you…" he narrowed his eyes as he followed her up the steps and looked back and gave him a cheeky grin.

She unlocked the door and turned on the lights, slipping off her shoes as a dog came to greet her happily and a cat hung in the background.

"Sasuke meet Tripod the dog, and over there is Helen the cat…" she started taking off her jacket and letting the dog out giving the cat a pet. Sasuke noticed that the dog was in fact missing a front leg and as he walked towards the cat, it had no eyes.

"You've got to be shitting me… you have special needs animals, you're a vet, and you are a vigilante…" he sat down at the bar listing to her laughter as she darted down the hall and what he assumed was her room. She came out a few moments later in shorts and a tank top, now he could see more of her pale skin exposed. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and two glasses pouring one for them both.

"Cheers?" she asked

"To no more spray painting…." She sighed, and debated it before clinking her glass with his own, and taking a sip.

"I won't do it anymore it's no fun when you get caught."

"Oh yeah cause that's the problem…" he chuckled and took a sip of his drink. It was late he should be going home, but he stayed for a few hours listened to her talk about her life and other things. She was actually pleasant to be around. Tripod wanted to be pet so they went out in the backyard and threw a ball, such a domestic thing made him smile. Helen wouldn't step outside and he learned that they were both left outside her clinic in the middle of the night so she decided to take them in.

"This was actually… not bad…" he started and she laughed he gave her his card and left.

Months passed, they started dating, he adopted a cat, and though it wasn't special needs it was an older shelter cat.

A couple of years passed and they got engaged, everyone at the precinct thought it was the funniest thing they'd seen. Sasuke became a K9 handler and they moved in together, all the animals getting along fine.

Another few years passed and they got married, on their honeymoon she was straddling his waist only in her bra and panties, she leaned down and kissed along his neck before whispering in his ear,

"Fuck the police." He laughed openly and fully laughed as did she until of course he changed her positions and made she she'd get what she wanted.

 **[A/n: There we go! I kinda liked it, thought it was a little funny and a little cute. I have a special needs dog he has a disease called addision's and what that basically means is he has no adrenal glands so he can't regulate stress well. I also had a special needs cat before he passed away. I'm also a ski patrol dog handler (not with my dog though).]**


	11. Day Eleven AirBnB

**Day eleven Airbnb**

 **[A/n: Well I'm just generally stuck… so I'm writing it as I go. In case you've been living under a rock (no offense) or just never travel or think about traveling or whatever… Airbnb is like the craigslist of hotels… pretty much people rent out like a bedroom, or even the whole house to vacationers to use on their vacation. The idea is to not feel like a tourist. It's not a new concept just like ridesharing isn't a new concept it's just now in the mainstream.]**

 **Summary: Slight AU i.e. internet and phones Sasuke and Sakura are traveling hunting down the remaining Akatsuki members and they are entering a town… Sakura found one of those Airbnb places to stay Sasuke doesn't like it.**

"How bad could it be!" she exclaimed as they started walking through the village towards their room for the night

"They could kill us…" he stated and she gave him a look

"I doubt they'd be able to, they are a couple in their 70's who have like 10 grandkids or something…" she sighed

"They could be crazy…"

"Then you will get along swimmingly."

"Why are you doing this?" he groaned and she giggled

"Because there isn't an actual inn here and the next village isn't for another day…" she replied "I'm tired Sasuke, you have a wound I need to look at and god knows if I see another spider I will lose what little sanity remains." She laughed and he couldn't help but smirk

"Fine…" he grumbled and she smiled knocking on the door, a lovely older woman answered it an ushered them in, she had cooked for them and the four ate at the table idly chatting about nothing in particular. At least there was a cat; Sasuke thought looking as the little beastie rubbed against him.

When they finished eating Sakura helped with the dishes before asking for a few extra medical supplies, the woman was used to housing traveling nin and handed her a medical kit before the older couple bid them goodnight.

"Oh look we are still alive…" she smirked as they went to their room each showering and changing for bed, Sakura attended to her husband's wound before they curled up next to one another in the bed.

In the middle of the night Sakura was woken by Sasuke

"What in the hell could you want…" she asked and turned to look at him.

"The cat is on me…" he whispered

"So you like cats… want me to take a photo…?" she asked

"No I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Awe, the great Uchiha Sasuke can't go to the bathroom because an eight pound cat is on him, that is precious…" she giggled grabbing her phone and taking a picture of the sight, the cat was indeed on his legs and though the flash made it look weird she could see it well enough.

"This isn't funny…" he growled and she giggled

"Fine…" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the animal cuddling it against her chest. He got up went to the bathroom came back and she was already asleep with the beast in her arms.

In the morning Sasuke woke first, the cat was gone, but Sakura was still asleep. He watched her for a while before getting out and walking into the main room hearing soft music coming from the kitchen he poked his head in to find the couple dancing softly as they made breakfast and he couldn't help but smile as he crept back to his room. He nuzzled against his sleeping wife who in turn, stirred at the contact and slowly woke

"Promise me something…" he whispered and she made a sound "That we will be as sweet as they are when we are that old…" he asked and her eyes blinked opened.

"I promise…" she whispered kissing him softly and giggled "By the way… we are still alive… and they weren't crazy…" he made a low sound and held her close

"You win this time…" he relented.

 **[A/n: I made an attempt alright… sorry if it's horrid.]**


	12. Day Twelve Shade

**Day Twelve Shade**

 **[A/n: so I have never once used this term or said 'throwing shade' I've said being shady as in weird and or creepy but never throwing shade… like several things I see not the point to use it.]**

 **Summary: um… I got nothing. Seriously I'm just going to start randomly typing and see what happens.**

They went to a bar, which was rare, but it was nice, they were with their friends. Each of them might have had too much to drink, they weren't together, but he didn't hate her. She was still angry even if he had returned. Naturally with their guards lowered and tongues loose they took to insulting one another, Sakura more vocally than Sasuke.

He had enough; he was tired of her insults, of her insinuations of things, of her speaking utter stupid nonsense. So with a growl he dragged her from the bar as she protested somewhat weakly. Once they were outside he had her trapped against a wall their alcohol laden breaths mixing as she pouted her eyes set in a soft glare.

"What…" she asked her arms crossed

"Why are you acting like an ass… that's Naruto's job." He replied and she shrugged

"Cause you're a douche and I called you out… you mad bro?" she laughed and he let out a low growl

"You don't mean those things."

"Think that I don't?" she barked a laugh "I know you Uchiha." She leaned closer "I know more about you than you'd like me to." She smirked

"Come," he commanded grabbing her wrist and started to drag her away from the bar. She followed along unable to release herself from his iron grip.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Home, you're drunk you need to sleep…" was the only reply she got. And he did, he brought her back to his house. He sat her on the guest bed and by the time he had returned with something for her to change into she was asleep. He sighed and removed her shoes before tucking her in.

Several hours passed and he woke finding her cuddled against him he didn't bother to move her.

Come morning he woke her up finally and she grumbled something he couldn't make out.

"For someone who was insulting me, and saying I have the emotional capacity of a rock last night you seem to like cuddling with one." He smirked and her hand felt its way up his chest to his face and covered his mouth.

"I was drunk… didn't mean all of it." She whispered and quickly found herself trying to fall asleep again. Sasuke chuckled lifting her hand and kissing the knuckles gently

"Good because we both know the micro-penis is a lie." She made a distressed sound and hid her face. "You're the one who did my last physical." He smirked and again the hand tried to silence him.

"If you don't shush now I'll find a way…" she said peering up at him through a mop of pink hair.

"Uh huh and how are you going to do that Sa-ku-ra?" he asked and soon she was kissing him, gently, sleepily, but she was kissing him. She pulled back

"Apparently like that…" she laughed and curled up next to him again.

 **[a/n: yeah I tried… did I fail probably but I attempted!]**


	13. Day Thirteen Treat yo Self

**Day Thirteen Treat Yo Self**

 **[A/n: thank you to all the reviews, follows, and faves, keep them coming! Much love always.]**

 **Summary: Sasuke offers to take care of a baby Sarada so Sakura can have her much needed day off.**

"You're sure…" she said as he nodded all but pushing her out of their home. "I don't mind staying…"

"I'm sure," he replied baby monitor in hand. "She's sleeping, I'll be fine…" he assured his wife and she stood there shifting on his feet for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh and kissing him gently.

"Fine but call if you need anything alright?" she asked and he nodded if nothing else but to ease her nerves. Sakura left their home and Sasuke sighed, he had this, he could easily take care of his daughter, how hard could babies be.

He'd later realize that this was what people referred to as _foreshadowing._

It was maybe twenty minutes after Sakura left that the monitor started to echo the cries of his waking daughter and Sasuke went in greeting her happily. She didn't however stop crying upon seeing him, it seemed as though it was worse. Sasuke shushed her gently before picking her up from the crib, that seemed to help, her sobs died down until they were sniffles and he gently nuzzled against her face.

"Now, what would you like? Do you want food?" he asked as he carried her out into the kitchen bouncing her gently in one arm while the other prepared a bottle. He offered it to her and she took it with glee, until she didn't. Soon she started crying again and he looked at her confused for a moment.

"What Sarada?" he cooed gently and swore if anyone saw him like this he might actually die. The infant only answered in screaming wales and Sasuke tried burping her, he checked her diaper, nothing seemed to be wrong so he stood there in the kitchen trying to get rid of her cries. He walked outside and she seemed to like being there so they sat on the deck. He sat sideways on it with his legs extended and her happily babbling on her back between them.

Sarada soon ended up falling back asleep and Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to move her, so he was stuck. He slowly moved her so she was laying on her chest content with the happy sleep sounds she was making he laid back on the deck making sure she'd not fall off.

When she woke again it was more crying, her diaper needed changing, more food, and then a little more play. This pattern continued on and off every few hours and Sasuke sighed, it stressed him out, and he wasn't even sure he was confident in changing a diaper anymore.

When Sakura came home she saw them curled up in their bedroom. She smiled happily at the sight and took a picture before lifting up their daughter who gurgled at the sight of her mother. She cooed softly and sat down beside a still sleeping Sasuke before she started feeding her after, she put her in between them and kissed Sasuke gently. He woke up and smiled softly

"How'd it go?"

"I see why you're tired…" was the only reply she got as they fell into a nice nap again. Sakura giggled happily holding Sarada against her chest loosely. She looked over her daughter

"Her diaper is on backwards…" she commented and onyx eyes met her own

"Son of a bitch…" he hissed and then noticed that the cartoon pattern that was supposed to be on the front was in fact, on the back. He grumbled much to Sakura's amusement before she kissed him again.

"Won't be the last time, I'm sure of that" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder

 **[a/n: little bit of humor little bit of fluff. I really like the idea of Sasuke being left alone with Sarada and then going what do I do…]**


	14. Day Fourteen Tinder

**Day Fourteen: Tinder**

 **A/N: why… is Tinder even a thing…? I don't have tinder nor do I have any want or wish to have one but I understand (too much via friends) how it works.**

 **Summary: Slight AU… Sasuke and Sakura are married but he's still in the village… Naruto convinces him to try this app he finds it strange and then sees his wife on it… decides to ask her… (Maybe by the end of this I will get better at summaries)**

Sasuke groaned looking at his blonde friend wondering why in the hell he even cared about any of this. Why the man, who was Hokage, with a wife, and two children, cared about some app where you looked at random women and moved them one way or another on your phone in order to indicate interest.

More so, why was he, Uchiha Sasuke, letting the blonde drag him into the app? To get him to shut up was all. That was all. He had a wife; she was currently on a double shift at the hospital covering for another doctor who was home sick with food poisoning. His wife never got into stupid crap like this… yet here he was looking at photos on his screen he swiped 'no' after 'no' on a dozen photos before he stopped raising a brow and staring at the screen. What started back was a photo of a woman with pink hair and green eyes. He gripped the phone tighter before turning off the screen saving his place in whatever weird line up. He checked the time and got up ignoring the blonde who was rambling on about something and left. Why was she on here? He continued to ask himself as he walked through the doors of the hospital. The receptionist told him she was performing a surgery and could wait in his office so he did.

He sat in there turning the screen on again and smirked, her own phone was on her desk. He swiped 'yes' on her photo and continued to wait sitting in her chair as he did so. The room was dark when his wife finally entered. She flipped on the light and let out a surprised gasp seeing him there, the surprise turned into a smile and she walked over sitting on her desk in front of him.

"What do I owe this visit?" she asked and he could tell, she was tired, only a few hours of her shift left and it would be all paperwork lest an emergency came in.

"The dope was telling me about some app…" he started pulling her into his lap, she was now taller as his hands rested against her back under her white jacket but over her shirt. Her arms rested loosely on his neck.

"Oh my, how did that go… am I going to be seeing him in the ER today?" she asked with an airy laugh he shook his head

"I got it to shut him up." He said softly opening said app and finding her photo again. "Found you on it…" he turned the screen and she sighed. "Thought you hated this stuff…"

"I do." She sighed taking his phone and placing it next to her own on the desk behind her. "Paperwork is boring." She whispered in his ear. "The nurses like to giggle and look at profiles… messages are absolutely hilarious." She kissed his cheek softly "More so when you say you're married… and they ask to whom." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Mine…" he growled tightening his grip around her.

"Yours," she replied "Forever…" her left hand found his own intertwining their fingers and kissing him softly to which he responded. They stayed like that for several moments before she pulled back twisting in his lap and grabbing her own phone. She found his profile swiped 'yes' and smirked before sending a message and closing it again.

"Come on, I have to finish up here than I can go home…" she gently chastised but he didn't move only turned her so she could now face her desk.

It worked like that for a while until she went to file the papers promising that after they would leave. He took that time to check the message smirking to himself, typing a reply, and placing it in his pocket following his wife as she walked around the nurses station.

Sakura Uchiha: 'I'll show you just how much I am yours when we get home 3'

Sasuke Uchiha: 'You better'

 **A/N: Like I said I'm trying. It's pretty crappy but I tried.**


	15. Day Fifth-teen take a break

**Day Fifteen: Take a Break**

 **[A/n: So I was reading a drabble and came up with this idea as a fluff thing instead of a smut thing.]**

 **Summary: Sakura has been up for almost two days straight Sasuke being the concerned husband that he is wants her to be able to have a nice deep sleep**

Sasuke was picking his wife up from the hospital, who knew what hour it was or the last them they had a full conversation this last week. She was fully booked with surgery after surgery. They ranged from the easy bone sets to the complicated transplants and everything _, everything_ , in between. She was tired he could tell as they walked back to their home, she had long since released her seal and even then she had very little chakra left in her. Yet, she was determined to finish paperwork of all things. He groaned at the thought and guided her back to their home. She was barley functioning as a normal human; beyond the point of exhaustion her eyes remained half open.

"Sakura…" he brought her out of one train of thought as she looked at him. "Do you work tomorrow?" he asked softly and she shook her head

"Off for a few days…" she answered jotting down some notes.

"Good." He stated taking away the paper which earned a tired glare. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"But…" she pouted and he gave a firm stare.

"I mean it…" he told her and guided her to their room. They changed and she curled up next to him her eyes closing quickly.

In a few hours however Sasuke woke up and found his wife wasn't in the bed. He sighed, getting up and walking to the table she was pouring herself over

"Sakura…" he said and she made a sound, "Look at me…" he sighed, waiting and when she did he used his arm to keep her chin in place. "You need to take a break…" he paused "Please."

"I can't not yet…" she started protesting

"You can and you will… I'm sorry…" he sighed and activated his sharingan placing her into a gen-justu catching her body as it went limp. "You'll thank me later…" he sighed carrying her to their room. He put her in a blank illusion so she'd sleep; to say he hadn't done this before would be a lie, and to say she hadn't done something similar to him would also have been a lie.

When she stirred it was the next night her eyes blinking open several times before she started moving

"Son of a bitch…" she cursed getting up and finding him outside "Uchiha Sasuke…" she sounded angry and said person looked at her with amusement.

"Morning sleepy head." He smirked and she glared. "You're feeling better no?"

"That's not the point…" she snapped but sat next to him anyway taking a deep sigh and leaning against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head "I love you." He added and she grumbled before answering

"I love you too even if you make me sleep."

 **[a/n: I try to make them at least 1k words this one is just about half that but it's cute and it's fluffy and a little funny so I needed this ok!]**


	16. Author's Note!

Author's Note

We recently and kind of unexpectedly had some house work done and I am out of the house for several days… Internet at the hotel is spotty at best so if I don't upload the days on their day that's why. I'm sorry for the delay.


	17. Day Sixteen Cards against Humanity

**Day Sixteen Cards against Humanity**

 **[A/n: I love this game I play it a lot however I'm writing this on the day (shocker) with spotty internet and a dog constantly barking so I'm really sorry if it's just the after math maybe I'll redo it one day]**

She was still giggling as they were walking back; they had all gotten together for the night and played an utterly horrible game. Naruto had suggested it but Sakura surprised the rookie 9 by having it. The highlights of the evening included 'How did I lose my virginity: winking at old people' and 'What would grandma find disturbing yet oddly charming: A fleshlight' to name a few.

Sasuke did completely find out for the first time that Sakura probably had the worst mind of all of them. It was shocking to him that his fiancé had such a dirty mind with a sick sense of humor and he was sighing as they walked back to their house.

"What?" she finally asked green eyes peering up at him.

"You're fucked up." His face was straight and the broad grin she replied with threw him off.

"I'm a medic I've seen some shit Sasuke… I have to be fucked up to deal with seeing that much figurative and literal shit…" she snorted and he chuffed a laugh.

"Why are there so many dick cards in that game…" he questioned and she smirked

"Because the bigger the dick the better it is," her voice was a smooth tone of jest and he let out a low primal growl as they arrived home.

"Oh I'll show you a bigger dick." He said which only ended up erupting a fit of giggles from the pink haired woman.

"But it's not black…" she chocked out and he faltered.

"Doesn't have to be," he purred in her ear.

The pair chatted about their favorites from the night until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **[I know I know its super short but I PROMISE the next few days are better, there's the continuation of 'watch the queen conquer' in 2 days and then again in like… a week… so look forward to that.]**


	18. Day Seventeen Entropy

**Day seventeen entropy**

 **Definition:**

 **Lack of order or predictability; gradual decline into disorder**

 **[A/n: as I stated on day six for Watch the Queen Conquer I'm switching the theme of this one and that one so the theme for this will be angst/horror]**

 **Summary: Slowly Sasuke's mind was slipping from the demons in it and soon enough he wasn't the same, he would sometimes catch himself sometimes he wouldn't**

Sakura came home to see the house a mess, utterly trashed, that wasn't what she was worrying about, she was worried about him… she started searching frantically for him. She found him in the corner of their room rocking back and forth muttering things she couldn't understand. She sighed softly and carefully approached him.

"Sasuke," her voice was a soft gentle coo and he looked at her with wild eyes. "It's me… its Sakura…" he seemed to calm a bit and she kneeled in front of him. "It's ok... nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." She cupped his face softly touching her forehead to his. He let out a growl but she didn't moved. She continued talking to him and soon he was calm, soon he stopped his rampage. He looked broken after and she didn't say anything just glad Sarada was on a mission. She tucked him in and cleaned up the broken things fixing the rest of the house.

"Sakura…" he spoke and she turned walking over as he hugged her like a lifeline, "I'm sorry…" he whispered and she didn't move

"You're ok." Her voice was soft, they went to bed.

It was another several months before he had another episode like that.

Then they became more often, every few months, than every month, every few weeks. Slowly he didn't recognize them, she would cry not in front of them, not near them, but she would cry. She was slowly breaking seeing him lose who he was.

One day he seemed to be doing alright and they sparred, in a moment his curse mark was activated and he went at her the horror filled scream that tore its way through her throat caused him to freeze, caused him to realize, and he ran off. Sakura sent an ANBU team to track him, and then, she took him home herself… cared for him, and made sure he would be ok.

He got help, got some medications, got a little better, some days were bad but nothing near what it had been. Nothing near what it could have been. He was careful, steady, tender, even timid.

However, it was better, they were better; they'd play simple games, things to aid in remembering. That was just their normal; it was just what worked for them.

 **[A/n: yeah it's really short yeah I could easily do more to it but I'm a little stuck. Many apologies.]**


	19. Day Eighteen He said She said

**Day Eighteen He Said She Said**

 **[a/n: as I said in day six this is going to continue from there cause I can't help it if I like the idea alright… nothing in the rules stated that wasn't allowed, also might continue into Bonnie and Clyde...]**

 **Summary: Sakura inherited one of the nation's top crime rings from her father when he passed away. She doesn't want to be, she's a doctor… she just wants to help people. So she needs some help getting out and turns to a certain agency mole to help her.**

They arrived back at her home greeted by her dogs she smiled fondly and let them out into the yard. She lived in a good neighborhood, gated community, security system, and with a few large dogs she hadn't felt unsafe. She slipped off her black pumps and walked in the grass relishing in how it felt cool on her feet. Sasuke stood at the door watching her as she slipped off the jacket she had on from earlier. Soon the dogs were back inside and so was she, hanging up her things and offering him something to eat. He agreed and she smiled tying up her hair as she started cooking something simple. They ate in relative silence save for the stifled giggles regarding the dogs staring at them.

"Do they always do this?" he asked and she nodded softly

Later they finished eating and she got up putting the dishes in the dish washer and starting it.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can leave for the night if you want…" she offered a smile

"I'm supposed to be your guard…" he paused "Do you have a spare key?" he asked and she nodded "Let me have it, I'll pick up some stuff from my apartment and come back." He instructed and she nodded

"I'll get the guest room made up while you're gone." She said handing him the key. He had her lock the door behind him and asked that she not open it to anyone while he was gone. When he left she made up the guest bed and checked over the second bathroom before deciding to run a bath. She stripped out of her clothing and put on a green satin robe that matched her eyes; she tied her hair higher on her head in a messy bun and added some oils, salts, and bubbles to the bath. She got into the tub and closed her eyes willing herself to relax, she grabbed some paperback book she had been reading and carefully kept it off to the side in one hand away from most of the water.

She heard the sound of the lock clicking and the familiar sound of dog nails clicking on hardwood, a few tentative woofs before they relaxed.

"Sakura?" his voice greeted her happily but she made no moved to put the book anywhere

"Bathroom," she called and soon she heard him walk in her direction, pausing to drop off his bag in the guest room before continuing towards her. She looked up from her reading seeing him lean against the doorway, blazer and tie gone, shirt undone by a few buttons, no shoes, no socks, and just watching her. She was suddenly glad for the thick covering of bubbles over her.

"Can I help you?" she asked putting the book down and he shrugged walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the tub, she was half tempted to try and pull him in just to see what would happen.

"You look rather relaxed for someone whose shutting down the biggest, most powerful, and most dangerous crime ring." He smirked and she sat up just enough to show off a bit of her chest.

"Oh really…? Should I look how my father did? Paranoid and trigger happy?" she asked leaning onto the side looking up at him sideways.

"Not sure… but I know no other crime queen in the world has a bunch of three legged dogs." He laughed "Or thinks about getting blind cats." She looked hurt

"I'm totally getting some of those cats…" she grumbled and leaned back again. "You're welcome to join me." She commented with a sultry look. "It's a pretty big tub…" she noted picking up her book again and starting to read it. She could see him weighing the options over in his head. She heard him sigh and then the sound of undressing noting that he put his gun on the closed toilet seat, "Have you ever killed someone?" she asked

"Yeah, I used to be a sniper…" he said offhandedly as he took off his shirt first letting it crumble and then his pants, followed by his boxers. She stared at her book while he climbed in flinching at how warm the water was before settling. "Have you?" he asked leaning back against the far side, the tub was large and it was rather deep but she still scooted to one side her feet brushing up against his thigh his doing just about the same to her.

"No, I haven't even shot a gun…" she looked at him and he looked shocked

"Your father didn't make you learn how?" he asked

"No, growing up he'd never let me see or hear anything bad, he never told me what he did or what he was going to do… he kept me from knowing an seeing it," she sighed putting the book down again. "I knew what he was doing, he hated doing paperwork, utterly horrid speller, the shittiest penmanship I've ever seen in my life and I'm an expert in chicken scratch." They both laughed at that

"So he never even taught you so you could protect yourself?" she shook her head "Yeah never would have pegged you for a crime boss… let alone the daughter of one."

"My mother died when I was young… but I'm sure you knew that, after that he was determined to give me anything I wanted and keep me away from what he did. Anyone from the clan that so much as said anything to me or even looked at me the wrong way was… taken care of." she explained "He gave me a stun gun… put me in self-defense classes… but I was never allowed to even touch his firearms. I never even tried, I didn't see the need." She continued on hardly noticing that her foot was moving idly up his leg and he didn't say anything.

"When I was just out of med school, got my first job… I was in the ER… a rival gang came in one of them was shot… they recognized who I was and I had a gun pointed at my head… sure I knew my father wasn't the nicest person but he never once got angry at me, never once made me feel anything but safe." She was looking towards him but not really at him her eyes distant as she spoke. "I said I didn't know anything… said I wasn't going to do anything but help… they let me but I still had a gun on me. I hated it… every second of it… my boss let me go home after it… said I could take time off if needed… I said I'd let her know… she was surprised I'd been so calm… she didn't know what my father did… she just thought they were violent and just wanted their friend cared for without anything funny happening." She leaned her head back. "I remember walking into his office during some big meeting and sitting down, it stopped in an instant but I waved for them to go on, nothing they were all silent. I got up went over to the bar in there and took a couple shots of whiskey before I broke down crying." She let out a shaken breath. "My father dismissed all of them, the second the door closed I was on the ground sobbing, he held me asked what happened, I hadn't even realized I still had my scrubs on, still had my jacket with my hospital I.D. card on… that I was covered in blood…" she let out a bitter laugh. "I told him what happened and I demanded to know why it did. I wanted to know everything, he didn't want to tell me and it was hours before he did."

"How did that go…?" Sasuke asked shifting as the actions against his leg had stopped

"A lot of yelling, mostly from me, he told me I was still shocked even if I should have known… I had a few more drinks, whiskey sucks by the way…" she let out another shaken laugh, "but he told me, told me everything I ever asked and from that day on he would be open, tried to groom me to take over while still trying to protect me, put out a clear message if I were harmed or threatened the person would die." She sighed "which is why my dating life was utterly minimal…" she looked at him.

"He got sick right?" Sasuke asked and she nodded

"When he did he asked that I take over… he said if I didn't it'd be better that I leave and lay low for a while… so I took over." She sighed and he sat up and moved so he was leaning over her.

"That was a brave thing to do…" he whispered before kissing her deeply and quickly she returned the action. Soon she was pushing him back straddling him in the tub her chest mostly out of the water but covered by bubbles. Their actions became more heated, more lustful, and more desperate to take control. They continued for a while their breathing turning into soft pants their hands roaming when someone knocked loudly on her front door, the dogs were barking and she froze letting out a low growl and stared at it. When the knocking started again she let out a string of curses and stepped out of the tub drying herself off with a towel and slipping on her robe from before. She started towards the door when his hand clamped hard on her wrist.

"Wait for me…" he said his tone indicating it was an order and she nodded going to get the dogs to calm down and soon he was behind her, chest still warm from the bath, pants on now but no belt, but there was a gun.

"Open it…" he said his toned conveyed a different feeling than what possible danger there could be. She looked through the peephole seeing one of her dad's old friends, one of the top people of her clan and carefully unlocked the door.

"Kisame, what in the hell could you possibly want." She sounded horribly bored as the man walked into her apartment.

"Just catching up, seeing how you were…" he looked between them "though I'm guessing you're doing well…" he smirked and she glared.

"Yeah nice try, I have surgeries at the ungodly hour of 6am tomorrow… so if you could wrap this up before I poison you in that 'health water' you're always drinking that'd be great."

"Little birdy told me you went into a federal agency building today…" he started and she gave nothing away anything akin to surprise anyway.

"Little birdy is a lying twat waffle," she countered arms crossed.

"Oh so why was your car there?" he asked and she shrugged "How the fuck should I know… are you talking about the building on main?" she asked to which he nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"They big tall one, yeah that one," He all but chided her and she made a dangerous sound.

"You know the first floor of that building is open to the public and has a few little café's right?" he shook his head "You know they have those little pastries I love so much right?" Again he shook his head and she opened the door. "Yeah well that's where it is… I wanted some so I made Sasuke drive me now, if you're done wasting my time get out." She snapped and the man left. She locked the door behind him and looked at the man still standing there with a gun in hand.

"I'm impressed…" he smirked and came towards her surprised when she backed up.

"Put the gun somewhere else… please…" she asked and he nodded placing it on the counter. "Thank you, now I think I'm going to shower and tuck in…" she sauntered down the hall and when he didn't follow looked back at him "What not coming along…" she asked and he smirked following behind her.

They showered together, they made love to one another and it continued on into the night, the sounds of their moans filled her homes, gasps of each other's names, and wanton words whispered between them. They did this for a while until she complained of sleeping and threated castration if he didn't let her get at least four hours for tomorrow.

The next morning rolled around and she woke up to her alarm, letting out the dogs, fixing herself breakfast and smiling softly at her protector, and now lover, still sleeping. She snapped a photo on her phone and at the sound of the camera shutter his eyes snapped open and looked at her. She giggled and walked back towards the main room.

"I don't want to be late for my first surgery, he's been on the transplant list long enough…" she chided and he got dressed in something almost the same from the day before except dark blue instead of black. He ate something fast and downed a cup of coffee before they were off.

 **[a/n: If you don't like this idea I'm sorry but I'm kind of enjoying it and finding 31 different themes to write about is really hard… so will continue it into another maybe even two I'm not sure yet.]**


	20. day twenty Sacrifice

**Day Twenty Sacrifice**

 **[A/n: we are getting there, slowly but surely I'm writing them all. And I don't know when I will finish them, I fell behind and will upload them as I finish them because life is crazy right now.]**

 **Summary: AU Sasuke and Sakura are looking into a serial killer. [Meaning I don't know and I was stuck]**

The pair removed their masks and the onyx eyed one regretted it at the full array of smells hit his nose, the green eyed woman faired far better, she was a doctor she had smelled this before.

"She looks awful…" the woman spoke first the sadness but also anger evident in her voice.

"Can you get a time of death?" he asked and watched as she moved around the blood to look at the damage, the swelling, the decay, the blood.

"Less than 24 hours." She commented keeping the latex gloves on.

"Sakura…" he started and by the way she looked he wasn't sure he needed to ask. "Dead, or alive when this happened…?"

"She was alive." It was now that Sakura took in a shaken breath and walked around the scene, her boots on the ground stuck from the drying blood as she walked. "She was alive when it started, not when it ended… it doesn't look complete… It's as though they needed her alive while they did this…" she looked back at him; he was still rooted in place by the door camera in hand and took photos of the scene.

"You're thinking he will do it again?"

"I don't know what they will do again." She sighed and started towards the doorway. They both left leaving the cleanup to another team specialized in it. She went outside and hosed off her boots, discarding her gloves.

That event had been a few months ago… since then six others had been slaughtered in the same way and it seemed each was just a tad different, they survived their torture longer than the one before. However that thought wasn't comforting. Sasuke looked at the girl beside him poring over reports of wanted criminals from everywhere, released prisoners, people who might have done this. Sasuke didn't know how she hadn't gotten sick from the stench, perks of being a medic, he supposed.

"Sakura…" he spoke and she looked at him "Come here…" he was sitting against the wall of their "office" which was really just a room in their home, they were married, they lived together, he had barley let her out of his sight since this all started. She nodded grabbing the most recent file she had been looking over and rested her head on his lap letting out a deep yawn in the process.

"Sasuke-kun…" she cooed softly the file resting on her stomach. "He's not going to hurt me."

"Why do you think that?" he whispered back and slowly moved her starting to carry her to their room tossing the file back in the pile and shutting the door.

"I don't fit the right type," she told him "I haven't done anything he considers to be 'defiance' or 'immoral' the people he killed were innocent, they hadn't done anything wrong, but they had things about them he deemed as such." She yawned again as he got her ready to sleep. She continued to rattle on information until the words came slower and finally ended.

It was another week before they had a suspect pool. Hidan, a sadistic man convicted of similar things against animals. They brought him in for questioning the pair watching his every move as he sat in the chair. The questioning took hours both growing tired of his repetitive chants and strange prayers.

"Enough!" she snapped and he looked at her as she only glared back. "I'm sick and tired of your weird ass bullshit!" she continued on. "Tell me where you were on these nights now."

"Tell me, have you ever sinned."

"Not by your standards." She replied noticing Sasuke and how on edge he was

"You've altered your appearance no?"

"No. My hair is this color, my eyes are this color, I've done no sin." She spoke evenly her words being fed by one of their annalists Shikamaru.

"You have scarred your skin with the color of red." He gestured to the tattoo on her shoulder for the ANBU.

"It's fake." She replied easily putting some chakra and soon it was covered.

"You cannot be perfect."

"I never claimed to be as such by your standards I have not sinned." She paused listening to Shikamaru talk in her ear and didn't really want to continue on. "I'm married, I've had one person in my life, and I've never been with another, so again, I have not sinned." She told him and he continued on with rattling off weird things to which she only rolled her eyes at.

It was another few days before he admitted, almost proudly that he had done it that he had killed them.

"I killed all ten of them." he admitted proudly and the pair looked at one another

"Where are the other three…?" Sasuke asked but Hidan said nothing.

It was another week before they found them or rather what was left, it was three people all killed one after another in the same space, the scene was the worst of them all. The bodies dismembered the blood over everything, their internal organs all but organized. Throats cut, legs hacked off. It was horrid to look at. They were taken back to the morgue and cleaned Sakura spent another 2 days putting them back together for their families. It was over, it was done. There wouldn't be any more of this again.

 **[a/n: yeah it's probably pretty sucky… I tried]**


	21. day twenty-three Bonnie and Clide

**Day 23 Bonnie and Clyde**

 **[a/n: as I said in day 18 this is going to continue from there cause I can't help it if I like the idea alright… nothing in the rules stated that wasn't allowed.]**

 **Summary: Sakura inherited one of the nation's top crime rings from her father when he passed away. Now, she's getting out, and it's starting to endanger her life. Sasuke, her personal guard and lover, is becoming closer and closer to her and he's worried she could get hurt.**

It had been months since Sakura started her clan's shut down. Months since she made her immunity deal. Months since Kisame first visited her, growing suspicious of her actions. So they got careful, Sasuke would arrange a dead drop at his gym, made sure he wasn't followed there or back. He made sure his phone wasn't tampered with and made sure hers wasn't as well. However, threats against her were made when she got rid of the opioids and moved onto the weapons, she did so under the notion that she didn't like guns because they'd been pulled on her so many times already.

Sasuke talked to the hospital president Tsunade and explained that Sakura's father was a crime boss and that when he passed she turned everything over to the authorities so he would need to be close by as they were worried, as the key witness, she could be hurt. She agreed to heightened security wanting her top doctor well protected.

Several more months passed and the rest of the weapons were gone, half the money going to charities the other have moved into her private off shore accounts. She'd give them Intel over the phone, she didn't want to risk being seen walking in there again.

One night they were walking back to her car when several members walked out and surrounded them.

"I'm tired; I'm not dealing with whatever pissy problems you're having, they can wait until tomorrow ok." She groaned and they got closer and in turn Sasuke did to her hand on his gun.

"You're selling us out to the feds." Kisame said stepping out from the shadows. And watched as Sakura slow clapped, Sasuke had half a mind to tell her to stop it but he was too busy focusing on the others.

"Congratulations you're just as paranoid as my father." Her rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing shit; if your division is getting sloppy that's not my problem."

"You're getting rid of the divisions." He snarled and she sighed

"I got rid of two of many, I got rid of the opioids because they were barley profiting and the weapons because I'm tired of having them pointed at me." She glared at the ones with their guns drawn. "I don't want them in any kind of association with my name." she snarled and Kisame stepped into the circle

"Then why are the clan members getting thrown in the big house?"

"Like I said if they got sloppy with their tongues after I let them go and spilled something to the wrong stripper, hooker, or escort, that's not my problem," She looked at him and made a motion for them to move but they didn't.

"Let me pass…" she ordered yet they didn't move.

"You're going to come with us; you and your fuck toy are going to answer some of our questions for once."

"No I'm going to go home and I'll count this as your first strike…" she countered but a gun put to the back of her head caused her poker face to crack. They took Sasuke's and lead them into an SUV the whole ride they had guns on them. He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to let her know it'd be alright. He knew that if he didn't check in soon enough they'd have people looking for them.

They got to a warehouse and were lead inside their wrists soon bound in front of them with zip ties. Sakura didn't speak again even as they asked questions she zoned out and thought about a similar conversation she had with Kakashi regarding the funds.

" _I'm telling you where the other half is does not matter, it's not in anything bad, it's not going to be in anything bad," she sighed "I have a limit on the amount my taxes allow me to donate in a year or I will get audited, I'm almost at that limit right now so I have to put the rest somewhere it's not going to get seized."_

" _Why don't I believe you, not entirely?"_

" _I'm a crime boss's daughter?" she sounded sarcastic and he glared at her._

" _Enough with the shitty games," he slammed his hands on the table_

" _I'm not playing any!" she replied_

" _Then where is the rest?"_

" _Off shore accounts," She told him, it wasn't a lie._

" _Where is it going?"_

" _That hardly matters." She rolled her eyes_

" _No it matters we are talking about a few hundred million dollars here!" he yelled "So where is it going?!"_

" _Want the fucking truth!?" she snapped standing up, in her heels almost meeting his height_

" _Yes!" he exclaimed and she sighed_

" _I was going to open a pro-bono clinic to provide quality care to those who would otherwise die! However I changed it, recently, to a non-profit grant under my father's name!"_

" _Why would you do that?" he asked slowly_

" _Because I'm trying to maybe balance out all the bad my family has done with a little good… I've been doing this since I started… I've done 74 surgeries to those who would have otherwise died! Yes it was illegal but it's a good in a world of bad I chose the lesser of two evils. Besides, I think a jury of my peers would have said giving a veteran the ability to see his first child born by removing the metal in his spine, saving the life of a mother and her unborn child, and so many others far outweighs that it was under the table…" she glared and at that point Shikamaru spoke up_

" _You wouldn't have your license taken, you did it at your hospital, you did it on paid time but you personally covered all of their medical costs… it's not illegal by federal or state laws it might be against your hospital polices though." Sakura in turn raised a brow and shrugged_

" _Well you really do learn something new every day."_

Now though a stab of pain across her face brought her to the present and Kisame glaring at her.

"What do you want fish face?" she scowled and he slapped her again. She didn't cry out, didn't make a sound just let her head stay bent like that for a while.

"Enough of your snippy little shit," he snapped and demanded she transferred everything over to him.

"Can't do that from here." The statement was simple but she jumped when someone kicked Sasuke.

"If you don't cooperate I will kill him."

"I am cooperating…" she said slowly "I'm telling you I cannot transfer any of the funds, papers, or intel to you from here." She stated and again he was kicked

"Where do you need to be?"

"My office." She was looking at the ground and they were dragged up back into the SUV and taken to her office when they got to the door she made no motion to open it Kisame growled and took out a gun pointing it at Sasuke.

"Open the fucking door."

"The keys are in my purse, one of your men has my purse." She kept the annoyed you're-a-moron tone out of her voice. She was handed her keys and awkwardly unlocked the door with her bound hands, she turned on the lights and they walked in she sat at her desk while they had Sasuke stand off the side. She held up her hands. "I can't type or unlock the safe with my hands bound." He growled but cut the ties anyway and she went through the process of starting up the computer asking questions like where he wanted it all sent? If he even had a server big enough to do so… things like that. She knew however that with the first file transfer to someone else Sasuke's people would know, they'd been watching her server, she'd given them viewer access, watching her accounts, they didn't completely trust her and in this moment she was glad for that.

Shikamaru got an alert on his computer; the Haruno girl was starting a file transfer. He called Kakashi who tried calling them both but to no avail. They got the tactical team together and started off towards her offices, either she was betraying them or under duress, neither were good.

Sakura continued the files copies to transfer, he wanted them sent to an email that only allowed so much at one time before it was sent to cloud storage so she had to do several and wait for them to send. Sasuke looked at her watching how her hands shook, he'd rarely saw that from her, she was a surgeon, steady hands were something she needed but she was scared.

"Sakura…" he tried speaking to her only to receive a punch to his gut increasing the tremor in her hands. Her eyes were wide set in a dead panic her teeth worrying her lips or cheeks between them.

"Don't talk," Kisame commanded he still had a gun pointed at her. There were only 4 people in the room the others outside waiting. Kisame, Sakura, Sasuke, and the goon keeping him in check, Sasuke thought about what he could do how long it'd take for them to found, he looked around the room but couldn't see any weapons besides the ones in their captors hands. He waited several minutes until she was typing in file codes before he reacted, he smashed the one holding him in the nose hard enough to render him unconscious and broke the bonds before grabbing the gun and pointing it at Kisame

 **[A/n: it is possible to break zip tie bonds; look it up on YouTube it's really cool]**

Sakura froze staring at them both and he pointed the gun at her she let out a scared whimper.

"Sakura," he started his own weapon pointed at Kisame "Close your eyes and cover your ears…" his voice was firm and yet still tender she nodded slowly and shut her eyes moving her hands over her ears tightly.

"How noble," the man scoffed and Sasuke armed the gun

"You have 5 seconds to drop your weapon,"

"No but you do or I will kill her,"

"You won't kill her, if she's dead you can't get any more of the files, you've gotten maybe a sixth of them." he aimed at the other man. Kisame cocked his own gun and made a motion to fire at her, Sasuke shot him right in the head he watched Sakura jump, blood splattering on them and he ran over kicking the weapon away from the man. Not a moment later there was fire fight outside the door and he grabbed her pulling her down under the large desk. She was shaking, eyes and ears still covered. The door was kicked in and he heard the sounds of his men running in he called out to them and slowly pulled her up she uncoiled but he blocked her view of the man behind them.

"It's over…" he told her hands wiping away the blood and cupping her face. "You're safe…" his voice was barely above a whisper as he kissed her softly she nodded still crying silently. Soon she gripped onto him like a life line and he picked her up and carried her outside the office and to where the others were.

"Are you both ok?" Kakashi asked and they nodded slowly Kakashi had them both checked by an EMT and Sasuke talked to some of the others. She gave a statement and was soon deemed able to go home. He was with her, at her side, he wasn't about to leave her not now.

In the next few months the trial started, she testified against her father, against his clan, against all of it. She told Tsunade that she'd been funding some patients under the basis of a private grant in her father's name. Tsunade didn't fire her; she liked the idea of it and encouraged her to continue as normal. Sakura refused witness protection at every turn; she hadn't run and hid so far she had no intentions of starting now. There were over a hundred arrests and prosecutions made with her help and in the end a lot of horrible things and horrible people were taken off the streets.

It'd been three years since then, since Sasuke shot the man threatening her life, the trials were over, the people all arrested, he didn't need to protect her any more. They'd been together for longer than those three years. She was at work, fixing the broken arm of a child that had fallen from a tree and he was waiting, he wanted to do something, wanted to say something, needed to do those things.

She walked out of surgery and spotted him a gentle smile graced her features and when she kissed him it was just as gentle.

"What's this about?" she asked as he handed her some flowers she inhaled their scent peering up at him through their petals.

"Are you off for the day?" he asked and she started to shake her head when Tsunade walked over

"She can be all yours today; she will have to be back tomorrow though." Sakura smiled happily at the woman and they left the hospital they got in the car and he drove them to a grave yard.

"What are we doing here?" she asked she knew this sight well, her father was buried here.

"Just… wait…" he started and they walked over to his headstone. She was sitting in front of it tidying up what was around it when he sat next to her. "I never met him personally…" he started and she looked at him.

"Thank god for that…" she laughed "He wasn't a good person but he was a good father…"

"I can agree with that…" he looked at the stone. "So I hope he won't mind if I ask you something…" she looked confused and he stood her up before kneeling in front of her. Her eyes started welling with tears and a hand covered her mouth which was surely hanging open.

"Haruno Sakura…" he pulled out a box with a ring inside it "Will you do me the honor… and marry me?" he asked and she was crying now, trying to speak but nodding happily. He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you…" he whispered before kissing her and wiped away the tears

"I love you too…"

 **[A/n: End. What did you like yes? No? Let me know ]**


End file.
